The Dormroom
by TommyZoom
Summary: Bella has been attending oxford uni for 2 years and get's a new room-mate, Edward. with dark things lurking in her past can the gang help them see sence and realise how perfect they are for each other or will bella be signing Edwards death sentance?
1. Knock Knock

**The dorm room~chapter1**

**I do not own anything twilight, anything I write isn't meant to cause any offence to anyone and I will try to keep things as close to the facts as I can :D apart from that, hope you enjoy, this is my first story so I would love it if you could leave me a comment? Thanks for reading~TommyZoom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Bpov.<strong>

_Ouch._

_I could say that again_

_Ouch._

I pealed my eyes open and pushed myself up against the wall. It was fairly light in my dorm room, even thought the only light was streaming through the window.

_Hmmm, must be sunny out. _

I looked around my room and discovered the reason my head felt like it weighed 10 tons. Empty beer bottles, and lots of them too.

I pulled back the covers that were too warm and too heavy on my body and tried to stretch my limbs without moving my head much.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and underwear. Rose must has changed me sometime after I passed out.

_God, I love that woman. _

She'd probably kill me if I slept in my skinnies,_ again... _

I stared around the room for a while remembering the events of last nights drinking with Em, Rose and Jazz. At some point Em had challenged me and we pulled out the vodka shots. I couldn't remember much after my tenth. From my hangover I'm guessing I won.

I smiled at the memories and dragged my arse out of bed and into my bathroom. Once the shower was on and steaming hot I stripped down and stepped in. I stood under the spray for a few minutes and let the head spread through my body and relax my muscles.

Once I felt slightly more human again I grabbed my lynx shower gel and scrubbed myself clean, shaved all the necessaries and washed my hair with my favourite herbal essences shampoo. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a soft white towel before brushing my teeth and combing my fingers through my hair.

I left the bathroom and headed over to my draws to grab some clean underwear and a t-shirt to change into.

Once dressed I stumbled over to the fridge were I found a note pinned down with a magnet.

_We stole some of your smoothy- sorry bout that but Emmett wouldn't stop complaining :') _

_You can thank me later for changing you, and from stopping jazz throwing up in your shower. _

_Love you loads kid, come round later? _

_Rose and Em 3 _

I smiled at the note, I really, really couldn't live without my friends.

I opened the fridge door and grabbed the now half empty pint of smoothy I had ready for this exact moment. It was the best hangover remedy I knew and it really worked! It didn't taste half bad either.

After about 10 minutes my head felt back to normal and I was pretty awake considering I hadn't had any coffee yet. So I set about tidying the room, I grabbed a bin liner and threw all the empty glass bottles in, I would take them down to the re-cycling bin bank later. I scrubbed the bathroom and sorted out my laundry. When all of that was done it was just coming up to 11 so I figured Em would be online.

I switched the T.V on and grabbed an Xbox pad and head-set. When I finally got online Em shouted, **loud**. I jumped the T.V remote to turn the volume down and save my ears.

"Morning Emmie-bear" I said in a sing-song voice and laughed when he returned my greeting in the same tone.

"You ready for a beasting Bell's?" he asked.

"Sure thing" I scoffed "you know I ripped you last time, I hope you've been getting your practice in, it's no fun when there's no competition" I teased.

"Oh please, bring it little girl"

Here's the thing with me and Emmett, we're both incredibly competitive and can't stand losing.

After a few match's I saw Matilda moving around in her den. I jumped up off the sofa and walked towards her. Matilda had been my room-mate and pet for the last 2 years. She was an 8 year old, 10ft python. (**That's a snake if anyone was wondering) **I had always loved snakes and spiders so when Em and Jazz got her for me as a sort of 'dorm warming gift' I just had to keep her.

I approached her slowly and held my hand out in front of me to show I wasn't a threat. When she didn't react I slowly picked her up and draped her across my shoulders. She wrapped herself around my waist and the back on one of my legs. She tasted the air with her tongue , probably catching the sent of last nights pizza and then settled down. I walked over to the kitchen counter and chose an apple before carrying on playing Call of Duty with Em. We talked, sung and I laughed when I heard Rose telling Em off for waking her up.

It was 2o'clock when there was a knock at my door

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My alarm woke me up early, 6o'clock to be precise. I rolled out of bed and growled at the beeping piece of crap. Whoever invented alarm clocks should have been shot before they started mass production. I hissed as my bear feet hit the cold laminate flooring and stumbled out into the hallway. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before locating the bathroom in my sleepy haze and showered.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and stuck my head out of the door, on the look out for Tanya. There was no sight of her so I darted across to the spare room.

I had been sleeping here for the last 2 weeks now as I had come over from Alaska where I had lived in my parents' house for the last 18 years of my life. I had come to stay with my aunt and uncle for a few weeks in Manchester, England before heading off to Oxford University a few hours away.

I had been here before in the summers and I enjoyed spending time with my uncle and aunt, and one of their adopted daughters, Kate, but her sister, Tanya, Tanya was... very, _euhhh, _how can I put it. Tanya had always been very up close and personal with me, she clearly doesn't understand personal boundaries and had always _liked me_ a little too much.

Once I was dressed I jogged downstairs and was hit by the smell of pancakes.

My stomach growled right on queue as I entered the kitchen and Esme laughed before handing me a plate of pancakes stacked one on top of the other. I grinned and lent down to peck her on the cheek as I passed.

I helped myself to nutella and spread some on the first pancake, I took a large bite and moaned

_God, Esme can cook._

I carried on eating and there was a comfortable silence.

I stiffened automatically when I felt a finger being dragged across my shoulder blades.

"Good morning Eddie" came a nasal voice right behind my ear.

"Tanya" I greeted with a nod of my head, hoping my lack of response would deter her. It didn't.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"She asked in a voice I'm sure she thought sounded sexy, it just made me cringe internally.

I glanced up at Esme,

_Save me! Please!_

She just bit her lip to stop a laugh escaping; it wasn't exactly an unknown fact that Tanya was interested in me. I sighed, giving up.

"Yes, it was very pleasant thank you Tanya"

"I'm glad" she almost purred, it made me gag on the bite of pancake I had in my mouth.

Thankfully, Carlisle chose that moment to save me by walking in and greeting everyone. It would have been rude to carry on a personal conversation with two other people in the room and I put myself forward for a group conversation right away.

"Good morning Carlisle" I spoke up. He grinned and clapped me on the back.

"Looking forward to university Edward?" he inquired.

"A little nervous" I admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine dear" Esme offered with a small smile.

* * *

><p>I was driving my sliver Volvo down the motorway. We had been on the road for about four hours now and we would soon be arriving at the campus.<p>

When had said I was nervous, well that was an understatement. I kept fidgeting in my seat, reaching out to play with the radio and drumming my fingers against the steering wheel.

Carlisle sighed from beside me, he had come along to help me carry my things up to my dorm and then he had to take off. I shouldn't complain, I knew he was only trying to help but I really needed to do this on my own and I didn't see the point in him sitting in a car for four and a half hours just to carry my things with me to my dorm room and then sit on a train for two hours to get back home.

I had to be thankful about one thing though, that he had not allowed Tanya to come with us, she had been practically hysterical when I told her it was time for me to leave. She had begged and begged for Carlisle to let her come and I had mentally pleaded for her not to. He is obviously a mind reader because he said no until she stomped her foot, yes _stomped her foot, _screamed and stomped up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door.

We took our chance and escaped.

It was too late to turn back now though. We were here.

I pulled into the car-park and anxiously looked around, the place was packed with kids my age, pulling luggage out of there cars, hugging there crying parents goodbye, greeting others and glancing around much like I was now.

_Holy crap, I'm attending Oxford University. _

I found a space and parked the Volvo up, took a deep breath and turned the engine off.

_This is it. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this... _

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, stepped out and dug my hands deep into my pockets. When my fingers came into contact with a piece of crumpled paper I let out a heavy sigh, I didn't need to look at it. I had memorised my dorm room number and future room mate's name.

I was in block C- room 169 and my room-mate was Miss. I swan.

I still couldn't believe they had put me in with a girl, I didn't even think they could do that. It would be a new experience though, apart from the few weeks every summer I spent with my aunt and uncle, I had never lived with a girl.

I trailed around the back of the Volvo and grabbed as much luggage as I could, Carlisle got the rest and I closed and locked the boot.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

I merely swallowed and nodded my head yes.

We followed the flow of students to where some tables and lists had been set out for us to sign by our names.

As I stood in line I saw a lanky blond with shaggy hair the fell in his eyes watching everyone. His eyes darted from one face to another as if processing everyone. When his eyes flickered to mine he raised an eyebrow and nodded once when I held his gaze. I nodded back, glad to know I had passed my seeming first test. I signed by my name and motioned for Carlisle to follow me. I had to stop and ask for directions to block C once and was glad when I found I was headed to roughly the right place.

"What room are you in?" Carlisle asked.

"169" I replied automatically

"You're in room 169?" a voice came from behind me

I looked over my shoulder and saw the lanky blond from outside. He was looking at me questioningly and I nodded,_ again._ His face was emotionless.

"Down there," He pointed. "Take your first left and then another left... good luck" he tagged on the end before swiftly turning and walked in the opposite direction.

_That was... weird. _

I followed his directions and found myself outside room 169. Someone was shouting inside and I could hear banging and... Gunshots?

_A video game? _

Carlisle came to a stop next too me and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said as he placed my bags next to the door. "Do come and stay with us when you can, Edward. You know you are more than welcome"

I thanked him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck" he whispered, and then he disappeared down the corridor.

_This is it. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

I raised my fist. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! It would mean a lot to me! :D <strong>


	2. A toast to the future

**The dorm room~chapter2**

**I do not own anything twilight, anything I write isn't meant to cause any offence to anyone and I will try to keep things as close to the facts as I can :D I did notice that my last chapter was rather short and I will be trying to keep my chapters around 7 pages long from now on. Apart from that, hope you enjoy, this is my first story so I would love it if you could leave me a comment? Thanks for reading~TommyZoom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Epov. <strong>

Someone must have muted the T.V because it all went quiet on the other side of the door. I shuffled from one foot to the other nervously and ran my hand through my hair, apparently I got this trait from my father.

I heard footsteps getting closer and closer until what felt like hours later the door swung open to reveal the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was medium height at about 5'6, her body was slender and toned and she had amazing legs that went on for miles. I could tell since she was wearing a pair of boxers and an over sized band shirt. She had a pair of batman slippers on her feet and a _huge_ snake wrapped around her neck, a headset and the Xbox pad in her hands seemed to complete her rather strange outfit.

But her attire was not the thing that stuck me the most, what struck me the most was her deep chocolate eyes. They were big and expressive and I found myself getting lost in their depth.

_Wow... _

When she cleared her throat I realised I had been staring and looked down, the very tips of my ears heating up ever so slightly.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm, uhh, your new room mate?" it came out sounding more like a question then a statement and I risked a glance up at her. Her eyebrow was raised and she was looking at me expectantly. It felt like the same look the blond had given me not 5 minutes earlier.

"You're joking right? Did Emmett put you up to this? God, I'm gonna kill that bastard one day" _she has the most beautiful voice..._

When my brain caught up to what she was saying I stumbled over my words.

"No, I, uhh, I'm not joking, uh... look." I said, handing her the email with my-or should I say _our_- dorm room details. Her eyes scanned over the page and her brow furrowed.

"One second," she said with a tight smile. She paced back and forth with her mobile pressed to her ear. "Paul, no, of course there's nothing wrong. Just one quick question... Uhh-huh, yeah, WHY THE FUCK IS EDWARD CULLEN AT MY FUCKING DOOR?" _fuck me backwards she is sexy_ "No, I will NOT calm down."

She was silent for a moment and then continued in a more controlled voice. "Just because there is nothing I can do about it doesn't mean I have to like it," After that she slid the phone shut and sighed. "Well, come on in, _room mate"_

_That's it? 'come on in room mate' wait, why the fuck am I complaining? _

I grabbed some bags and hurried in, afraid she might change her mind. The room was rather big compared to some others I had seen on my journey up here. By the time I had spun full circle and taken everything in she had pulled on a pair of purple skinnies and was watching me.

_Oh my god she's watching me!_

"Uh, so... is it just us two then..." I trailed off, only now realising I didn't know her first name.

"Bella" she supplied for me. "and yes, it is just the two of us, well, unless Paul decided two room mates would me better company for me now Em and Rose are gone" she practically growled out.

_Bella. Bell-ahh. Isabella. Beautiful..._

_Bella _tossed the headset she had been wearing on the sofa and walked over to a huge glass case that filled most of the wall. Its content looked like it had been taken right out of the rainforest. She carefully placed the snake down and whispered something I didn't quite catch to it.

"You know staring can be considered rude" she stated without turning to look at me.

I mumbled an apology, embarrassed I had been caught, my shoes now the most interesting thing in the room.

"Look, here's the deal, this is my room, has been for two years and I don't do room mates. But, under the circumstances I think I can work something out for you... okay, stay out of my way, and unless someone talks to you, don't try and be part of the conversation-sorry, it's just how it is-... who are your favourite bands?"

"Linkinpark, muse, greenday, all American rejects" I replied.

"IPod?"

I took my IPod out and threw it too her, she caught it easily, thank god. After flicking threw it she seemed to approve.

"Good, put any music on you want" she stated. "hmmmm, that's your bed," she pointed. "only you are to sleep in it, don't bring anyone here. You wanna fuck someone, you fuck them in their dorm, not ours, got it?"

I felt my cheeks heating up. "I got it" I mumbled.

"apart from that, if you finish something off, add it to the shopping list, and add anything I don't already have that you want, I'll pay for everything."

"I can pa-"

"-don't worry, think of it as me taking a brake from being a bitch about this" she cut me off.

A few hours later we had unpacked all of my bags and were making easy conversation. She told me about Matilda, her pet snake, but when I had asked about Emmett and Jasper she just said I would find out later when I met them. I don't know why but it felt kind of like I would be meeting the parents.

A rather scary thought...

She also mentioned that she hoped for my sake I didn't have to meet Rosalie any time soon. I didn't ask any questions about that; afraid of the answer she would give me.

"hey, you hungry?" Bella broke me out of my musings.

"yeah, actually, did you want to order something in?"

"well, I was going to eat at Jaspers today, a few beers and some pizza, your welcome to join us, if you'd like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov.<strong>

Okay, it's official. My name is no longer Bella.

It's,_ Bell-ahh._

I don't think I have ever heard someone say my name like that before Edward did that afternoon.

_My goodness it sounds sexy. _

When he spoke it sounded like he had just swallowed melted chocolate. His voice was all smooth and velvet.

_I wonder if he tastes as delicious as he sounds? Whoa, where did that thought come from? Pull yourself together Swan. _

We had unpacked all of his things and Jazz had sent me a single text.

**Come round for beer and pizza. Bring the kid~ jazz**

He obviously new something about Edward and I'm guessing he wanted to run background checks on him so I had invited Edward to come along and he had accepted.

So that's where we were headed. To Jazz's that is.

Jazz was the only one left on campus now that Em and Rose had finished Uni and moved into a mammoth house about 20 minutes away.

We were all doing 4 year courses. Me and Jazz being the youngest at 20 and Rose and Em were both 23. Now Edward was the youngest I guess, since it was pretty inevitable that he join us. I was younger than him when I got into the 'business'.

Anyway, we were on our way to Jazz's dorm when I heard someone shouting. I looked up to see a small, pixie of a woman bouncing up and down, trying to grab something a boy with blond spiky hair and a baby face was holding just out of her reach. There was another pimply kid laughing at the scene.

I immediately stepped up to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked the boy. "Is he bothering you darlin'?" I directed this at the girl.

She seemed a little confused so I sent her a reassuring smile. Edward flanked her other side and grinned at us. Something seemed to click into place in her head and she caught on to what we were doing.

"no, everything is fine Bella" she winked.

I raised en eyebrow, she had obviously done her homework if she knew who I was.

"Mike was just helping me with me things, weren't you Mike?" she stated, taking control of the situation. He glowered at us.

"Well, we're here now, so, if you don't mind" Edward spoke up, holding his hand out for the bag that baby face was holding.

He dropped the bag into Edwards outstretched hands and mumbled something under his breath to his pimply follower.

"Hey, are you Bella Swan, like, _thee _Bella Swan?" he asked in awe. I sighed, I was being questioned already, the news that I was back for another year would spread like wildfire.

"The one and only," I said.

"you know, I was banking on meeting you before anyone else, and I was wondering, I'm holding a party, would you be my date, we could always ditch the party and go strait to-" I cut him off right there.

"look, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me, and a lot of it's true, well, at least the part where I could put you in hospital and you would be eating threw a straw for the rest of your life. So unless you want on of _us_ to pay you a nice visit, I'd fucking back off. And if anyone asks'; there with me now," I nodded towards Edward and the pixie. "You got that?"

I wasn't taking any shit this year.

Baby face just stood there, his jaw almost touching the floor. I'm pretty sure he was trying to catch fly's. I stepped up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Fuck off and stay out of my way" I shoved him lightly and he stumbled back before running down the hall. I love being scary, it's so much fun!

"Ooh, that was so good! Thank you so much Bella!" the pixie giggled from my side.

I turned and grinned at them both. "Well, since you seem to know who I am, may I have the privilege of knowing your name?" I asked

She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon!" she bounced on the balls of her feet. _Wow, a pocket sized ball of energy._

"Hey Alice, it's nice to meet you," I shook her hand. "That's Edward" I pointed.

"Hey Edward!" she trilled.

He just gave her an amused smirk.

"So, since we are here, would you actually like some help? You look like you have a lot to carry" I offered.

"Oh this," she motioned to her bags. "This is just hand luggage, the rest is down in my car"

Me and Edward both gaped at her, eyes wide. She giggled. How could such a small person have so much hand luggage.

"What room are you in? Edward asked.

"Uhhhh... 237" she read from her sheet.

"Jazz's room is 239, we were headed that way anyway. He can help us get the rest of your stuff from your car too, sounds like we are going to need all the hands we can get" I laughed and ruffled her hair. She huffed and grabbed some bags, waiting for me to lead the way.

5 minutes later we had all of her 'hand luggage' in her room and were outside of Jazz's. I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door

"Jazz" I called out into the room.

He appeared a moment later, looking frustrated. _Ahh_, the Edward situation, I had forgotten all about it. It just seemed so natural to be around him I didn't notice the difference.

"We need you man, this is Alice" I said, nudging her forward into jaspers line of sight. "She's next door, and she has a hell of a lot of luggage she needs getting from he..." I trailed off. The clock was still ticking so time couldn't be standing still, but Jasper and Alice had yet to take a breath since seeing each other, it appeared for them time really had come to a stand still.

I waved my hand in front of Alice's face, in the fraction of a second their eye contact was broken they seemed to come back to reality and both looked down embarrassed. I glanced at Edward, he seemed to have noticed too as he chuckled quietly and shook his head.

Jasper looked up at me and his eyes were burning, he walked swiftly to Alice's side, took her hand and gently raised it to his lips.

"m'lady" he whispered to her "you were saying Bells?" he said this part louder.

"Luggage, come on, we can do beer and pizza later" I nudged Edward with my shoulder on my way past him and he fell into step with me, leaving Jasper and Alice to walk together.

The weather really did have bed timing since it took the four of us 3 trips to the car and back for Alice's luggage.

It was now 4o'clock and we were all tiered out.

_How does such a small person need so much luggage! _

Me and Edward were lounging on the couch in Alice's dorm and Alice and Jasper were at opposite sides of the room, throwing each other glances and looking down when the other caught them, it was really quite amusing to watch.

"Jazz, a word?" I motioned for him to follow me out into the corridor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked when we were out of hearing range.

"It's already been done Bells" he sighed. "I just don't know how much I want to involve her in _the business,_ is all"

"I know, I know. It doesn't look like I have much of a choice with Edward living with me. Paul said there was something in his background, his parents, and that he should be part of this, that's the reason he gave for putting him in with me. I didn't ask for anymore info, if he wants to tell me about himself he can, I'm not going rooting. And I don't want you too either" I gave him a stern look.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Jasper asked, he brow furrowed.

"Are you really questioning me, Jazz, really?" I asked, my tone full of authority. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I apologised quickly, it was extremely unfair for me to do that, we both new I had more grounds of authority than him since I had been living this way of life for literally half of my life now and he had only come to us three years ago, but we were all equal, it just worked better that way.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed once. "Hey, everyone ready for beer and pizza?" I grinned, walking back into the room.

"Hell yeah!" Alice sang as she clapped her hands.

Jazz walked in and went to lean against the counter by Alice. They clasped hands and Alice ducked her head, trying to hide a smile.

_N'aww! That's so cute!_

I pulled the cordless phone from its stand and searched the phonebook for 'bollywood' it was our favourite local takeout.

'hey, it's Bella, is fatboy there?" I asked. Fatboy new our orders and usually delivered for free too. I waited.

"Hey, fatboy! Our usual and a ..."

"Pepperoni" Edward stage whispered

"Ham and pineapple" Alice giggled

I pulled my face at pepperoni, and finished the order.

When I placed the phone back down Jazz tossed me a beer. We all cracked them open and I raised mine, making a toast.

"To a new year at oxford-"

"New friends" Edward added

"And new possibilities" Jazz said, watching Alice

"To the future!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Again, thank you for reading and please, please, please review! It mean's a lot to me! :D <strong>


	3. Picture of ease

**The dorm room~chapter3**

**I do not own anything twilight, anything I write isn't meant to cause any offence to anyone and I will try to keep things as close to the facts as I can :D I know it's only the third chapter but I really need to decide if this story should be rated M or not, it's gonna have some pretty dark stuff from the past including rape and murder and in the future too. I don't know if I should tone everything that is going to happen down. Apart from that, hope you enjoy, this is my first story so I would love it if you could leave me a comment? Thanks for reading~TommyZoom**

**(And just a quick thanks to ****Twi-fan101 for being a grammar Nazi and correcting my mistake! Let me know if you find any more!) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Bpov.<strong>

When I heard rap music coming from down the hall from my place by the door I stuck my head out. Fatboy was doing his 'gangster walk' up to jaspers dorm. Once he was stood outside the door he paused, pulled some shades on and tugged his jeans down even lower on his hips. _Then_ he knocked.

I muffled a laugh with my hands and whistled jasper over, pointing towards the gap where I had opened the door a little. He looked at me like he was concerned for my mental health for a moment but checked to see what I was looking at when I rolled my eyes.

Fatboy, still standing outside jaspers door, was fidgeting. He looked a little nervous if I was being honest with you.

"Ahh," jasper chuckled. "How long do you think we should make him wait?" he deliberated.

"Let's see how long it takes him to notice us" I suggested with a giggle.

I glanced across the room to see I had caught Edwards's attention.

_Not like I didn't have it before_

His head was slightly tilted to one side and but bottom lip pouted, probably because he wasn't in on the joke. I bit my lip and shook my head no. He was not going to get what he wanted just because he pouted a little. He may be unbelievably cute, but I wasn't going to give in that easy. He needed to learn some basic ground rules.

In response he gave me the most innocent, wide eyed puppy dog look I had ever seen. I bit my lip again, for two reasons this time though. The first being to stop myself from 'aww'ing at how adorable he looked and the second to stop myself from laughing at the fact and 18 year old just gave me a perfected puppy dog look. I bet Edward got anything he wanted as a child. I bet his mother was as much as a sucker for that pout as I am.

_Perhaps for different reasons though since I doubt all she wanted to do was kiss it away. _

Jaspers nudge was what brought me back to reality. He was glancing between me, Edward and the door with an amused look on his face. We both looked out of the gap when we heard fatboy muttering to himself. I couldn't quite catch it all but it sounded something along the lines of,

"Don't be a fucking girl... just ask her out... what's the worst that could happen... she'll kick your arse that's the worst that could happen... hey, Bella, I was wondering... no, that's not right..."

Jasper turned to look at me his eyes wide. I'm pretty sure the only word that could describe my expression right at that moment is 'mortified'.

_This cannot be happening... _

Jasper clamped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop a laugh escaping and I hid behind my hands. I could feel my face heating up, I should have laughed really, but nothing about this seemed humorous at the moment.

_Kill me, please!_

Apparently jasper could no longer hold in his humour because he burst out laughing. Fatboy looked around, terrified.

When he finally spotted me and Jasper through the crack in the door his eyes widened, realising we had just heard him. He looked down and cleared his throat.

_Awkward..._

I stood and fished a £20 out of my pocket. Trading the note for the 4 boxes and the brown paper bag he carried. As soon as I felt the weight in the bag I tucked it into the back of my jeans and pulled my shirt over to cover it, he really had bad timing for that delivery, I had asked for it last night, telling him he could bring it tomorrow, I had completely forgotten when I ordered our food earlier.

"Hey man" I greeted, fully planning on pretending that didn't just happen. He seemed happy to go along with that plan too.

"Alright brav?" he said, his face still a little pink. "uh, what's with the room change?" he asked.

"Oh, jazz has new neighbours, I'll introduce you" I kicked the door open wider to reveal Edward and Alice. "guys, this is Fatboy, Fat, this is Alice," she waved animatedly and grinned. "...and Edward" he nodded once, stood to his full height before walking towards me and taking the boxes. He lingered for just a moment, watching me all the while. I drank in his beauty as he did so.

"uhh, well, I'm gonna take off. Shop aint gonna run itself" Fatboy waved and 'gangster walked' down the hallway, me and jasper waited until he was out of sight before bursting out laughing. if there was one thing we could not take seriously in life, it was that walk.

'hmpf' came Alice.

I looked at her questioningly and the pointed into her fridge. All the beers jasper had brought over were now gone.

"we could head over to my place, I have enough beer to last us a week," I suggested. Edward raised an eyebrow. "okay, I'm sorry, we could head over to mine and Edwards place, but you would have to ask him first, since he would have to pass judgement because it is his dorm too." I said in one breath and winked at Alice.

"ohh! Can we, can we, can we? I want to see your dorm room!" she begged Edward, getting down on her knees in exaggeration and giggled.

He sighed and rubbed his chin as though thinking about it. Alice jumped up and punched his forearm. Me and jasper laughed as he raised his hands in false innocence and grinned at a pouty Alice.

"sure we can" he hadn't even finished when she squealed in delight. How could a person get such a high off going and seeing a room?

She grabbed the pizza boxes from the counter where Edward had put them and began ushering us out of the door so she could lock it.

"I can't wait to see your wardrobe Bella! Ohh, you just have to let me pick out when you are wearing tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" she finished, taking in a deep breath.

"wait, Alice, what's happening tomorrow? I asked slightly confused.

"shopping silly!" she exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh, sorry Alice, I can't" I frowned. I really did want to spend more time with Alice.

"how come?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering just a little. I immediately felt bad and rushed to explain.

"I'm going... shopping" I said, realising that I couldn't go shopping with her because I was going shopping with Rose.

_Wait, that's stupid._

"I'm confused" Edward stated as we walked.

"she could come with us?" I asked Jasper, wanting to know his thoughts on the subject.

"Well, it would make sense, she will have to meet everyone at some stage, and what better way to get on Rose's good side than with shopping? They will bond better, and it would make it easier if Rose actually liked Alice." See, that's why I loved Jaspers thoughts, they always made sense!

I grinned, "thanks Jazz"

"how could anyone not like Alice?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, good shivers, _very good shivers._

"Trust me, when you meet Rose, you will see what I mean." I whispered back, turning slightly so I was looking up at him. I hadn't realised how tall he was until that moment, he must have been at least 6ft.

_Why does everyone I hang around with have to be taller than me? God, poor Alice!_

Alice was still bouncing at my suggestion when we arrived at the dorm. When we stilled she clapped her little hands together in excitement.

"I hope you like snakes Ali." I said grinning. She immediately stopped and the smile wiped from her face.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I own a snake, I thought I better warn you since she could eat a smallish child, someone about your size realistically" I teased.

Jasper shook his head at me and sighed.

"she's only joking darlin'" he drawled.

I snickered. "Yeah, sure" I searched myself for my keys and came up short. "shit, not again." I looked at Jasper; I didn't remember locking the door so my keys were inside.

He sighed at me once again and dug his hands into his pockets to pull out a set of our house/dorm keys. He chucked them me and I unlocked the door. It really helped that we all had keys to each others' places mainly since I always locked mine inside.

" sorry about the heat, I have to keep it like this for the animals." I called over my shoulder as I walked to Matilda's den.

"wait, animals... as in, plural?" Alice shuddered.

"don't worry, only the one snake." I slid the door to the glass case open and stood on the sofa reaching for Matilda. She slithered over and out onto the sofa, tasting the air with her tongue.

There was a high pitched scream. I looked up, startled. Alice was clinging onto jasper for dear life and trying to hide behind him, her eyes never left Matilda. I jumped of the sofa over to her side. Jasper was trying to sooth her and glared at me.

"Put her back in her case, now!" he ordered.

"okay, okay, don't bite my fucking head off" I mumbled walking back to Matilda. "sorry, sweetie, you will just have to wait until the mean lady leaves" I stage whispered and stuck my tongue out at Alice. She just stared back, her eyes still wide as saucers.

I turned to the case, almost bumping into Edward by doing so.

"oh, sorry" he muttered moving out of the way. I was sliding the glass case closed when he spoke again. "do you think, maybe, I could hold her?" he asked quietly.

"maybe when Alice has left" I laughed and he nodded.

I walked over to my Ipod speakers, turned some foofighters on and hummed along with 'long road to ruin'. I heard Jasper strumming along on my guitar and smiled at him, he always played along with whatever was on, it was very relaxing.

He had somehow managed to get Alice to sit down on the sofa and she was watching, more like staring, at his hands as he played.

_I'll have to teach her sometime... can't be doing without playing an instrument, it's just too good to pass up on._

Edward was lounging on his bed, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. His eyes were closed and he became the picture of ease. I must have been staring at him for at least half of the song from my place on the kitchen island, just taking in his god like beauty.

"Get me a beer woman!" Jasper was the one to break me out of my trance, _again_.

"Jazz, call me woman or tell me to make you a sandwich again and I swear to god..."

"What? What are you going to do about it?" he smirked, standing to his full height, which was a lot taller than me. I jumped off the kitchen island and stalked up to him, glaring right into his eyes. We waited and waited, I knew he would back down eventually; I'm just that scary when I want to be.

After a moment or two he nodded once and sat down, the grin returning to his face. I laughed, victorious. I winked at Alice and she giggled at Jaspers lazy grin.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed four cans, loving how cold they were against my skin since it was boiling hot in the dorm still. I slumped by the sofa and place a soft kiss upon the top of Jaspers head. He grinned at me but never stilled his playing as I passed Alice two beers and gave her a knowing smile, her eyes widened the tiniest bit and a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

_Guilty as charged. _

They were so unbelievably cute together and they didn't even realise it yet.

A relaxed feeling fell over us as we fell silent and it just felt so _right_. I knew by the end of the month it would feel like we had all known each other for years. Edward and Alice will have been introduced to Em and Rose and we will have probably taken them to a race by then too.

When I glanced back over at Edward he hadn't moved an inch, his fingers were still tapping to the beat of the music and his eyes were still closed. I snuck over as quietly as I could; from this close up I could hear he was humming lightly to himself. 'Coldplay~ violet hill' came on and a smile played at his lips. I pressed the cold beer to his neck and he moaned a little.

_Fuck me backwards, that was sexy._

His eyelids slid open to reveal green. He grinned a crooked grin up at me and took the can. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers barely grazed mine. It felt like an intense shock was working its' way through my fingertips and spreading around my body.

_Whoa... that was weird._

* * *

><p><strong>Epov.<strong>

Soft music still flowed through the speakers and into my ears.

It was about 11 at night. Alice and Jasper had taken off about an hour ago when Alice had yawned. Jasper had insisted on walking her back to her dorm and so they had left together.

I carried on with my earlier chore of unpacking- this time putting pictures and posters up. I didn't really have many pictures, a few of me and my friends from Alaska and one picture of my parents, I wasn't in that picture though. I looked so much like them, me, my father and my uncle Carlisle all had the same jawbone and messy hair and I had my mothers' green eyes and strange bronze tint to my hair.

I was currently fighting a losing battle with my bed sheets. I was standing inside of the quilt cover trying to match the corners of the quilt up. It wasn't going very well. I had never understood why I couldn't do something as simple as making a bed, it was just so fucking frustrating!

I huffed and wiggled around again; trying to pick up the corner I had just dropped when I heard muffled laughter coming from across the room. I turned towards the offending noise.

"Something funny?" I asked, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"n-nope" Bella giggled.

"You know, you could help me." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"And where would be the fun in that?" I heard her giggle again.

_God, that noise is fucking cute!_

I waited a moment before trying again, I jumped a little trying to get out from it but my leg bumped into by bed and I wobbled. My arms shot out to stabilise myself and I was still standing, up until the point when someone gave me a shove.

I could see her clearly through the thin white cotton sheet and couldn't help but grin. She was clutching her hands to her sides and biting on her bottom lip, I knew a laugh was going to escape soon enough.

"go ahead," I chuckled.

She released her lip and threw her head back, a full laugh reached my ears and my grin widened. She looked wholly pleased with herself for such a simple act of me falling over.

She was still giggling to herself quietly but was trying to hold it in as I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing.

She rolled her eyes at my huff and stuck her hand out for me to grab. I looked wearily at her before hesitantly reaching for her hand.

My fingers barely grazed hers and a fuzzy, warm electric kind of felling shot through my arm. She pulled back quickly but I was too fast. i grabbed her wrist and pulled. She wasn't expecting my sudden tug and fell forward.

Everything happened quickly after that, but it felt like slow motion at the same time. A million miles an hour was just not fast enough.

Bella fell directly on top of me, her small frame pressed on mine so I could feel every delicate curve.

Her deep brown orbs were slightly panicked as they searched my face and when she looked into my eyes it felt like she was looking right into my soul.

Her sent nearly drowned me with it's pure sweetness.

I swallowed thickly as I felt her cool breath on my lips.

We were mere inches apart.

Her pink lips slightly parted and the temptation was just too much.

Very slowly, I lent in, my eyes darting between her lips and eyes.

The thin cotton still formed a layer between us but it felt non-existent.

I let out a shaky breath.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so there's the third chapter, what did you think? Please, please, please review. I'd love to hear what you think :D sorry it took so long to update, this chapter got deleted about 3 minutes before I was going to update it and I had to write it again so it was a little rushed. 3~ TommyZoom<strong>


End file.
